Captain Marvel
Captain Marvel is an American superhero film directed by Anna Boden and Ryan Fleck and based on the Marvel Comics character Carol Danvers. The film was produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, and is the twenty-first film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It was released on March 8, 2019. A sequel is in development and expected to be released in 2022. Plot In 1995, on the Kree Empire's capital planet of Hela, Starforce members Vers suffers from amnesia and recurring nightmares involving an older woman. Yon-Ragg, her mentor and commander, trains her to control her abilities while the Supreme Intelligence, the artificial intelligence that rules the Kree, urges her to keep her emotions in check. During a mission to rescue an undercover operative infiltrating a group of alien shapeshifters known as the Skrulls, with whom the Kree are at with war, Vers is captured Skrull commander Talos. A probe in Vers' memories leads them to Earth. Vers escapes and crashlands in Los Angeles, alerting S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Nick Fury and Phil Coulson to her presence. A Skrull attack interrupts the investigation. In the ensuing chaos Vers recovers a crystal containing her extracted memories while Fury fights and kills a Skrull impersonating Coulson. Talos, disguising himself as Fury's boss Keller, tells Fury to keep tabs on Vers. Using her extracted memories, Vers and Fury go to the Project Pegasus installation at a U.S. Air Force base. They discover Vers was a pilot presumed to have died in 1989 during an experimental jet engine designed by Dr. Wendy Lawson, whom Vers recognizes as the woman from her nightmares. Fury informs S.H.I.E.L.D. of their location and Talos, still disguised as Keller, arrives with a team. Discovering the ruse, Fury helps Vers escape in a cargo jet with her stowaway cat Goose, and they fly to Louisiana to meet former pilot Maria Rambeau, who was the last person to see Vers and Lawson alive. From Rambeau and her daughter Monica, Vers learns that her name is actually Carol Danvers, who they treated like a family member. Talos arrives unarmed to reveal that the Skrulls are actually refugees searching for a new home and that Lawson was a renegade Kree scientists named Mar-Vell, who was secretly helping them. Talos plays a recording from Lawson's jet, prompting Danvers to remember the crash: Yon-Rogg killed Lawson to prevent her destroying the engine before the Kree could recover it. Danvers destroyed the engine herself and absorbed the energy from the explosion, gaining her powers but losing her memory in the process. Danvers, Talos, Fury, and Rambeau locate Lawson's cloaked laboratory orbiting Earth and find it containing several Skrulls, including Talos' family, and the Tesseract, the power source of Lawson's engine. While there, Danvers is captured by Starforce and interfaces with the Supreme Intelligence. Danvers removes the Kree implant that was suppressing her powers, allowing her to reach her full potential. Fury retrieves Goose, revealed to be an alien Flerken, who swallows the Tesseract before blinding Fury's left eye. Danvers destroys a Kree bomber, forcing Kree officer Ronan the Accuser and his squadron to retreat, before overpowering Yon-Rogg on Earth and sending him back to Hala with a warning to the Supreme Intelligence. Danvers departs to help the Skrulls find a new homeworld, leaving Fury a modified pager to contact her in an emergency. Meanwhile, Fury drafts an initiative to locate heroes like Danvers, naming it "Avenger" after her Air Force call sign. In a mid-credits scene, set in the present day, the activated pager is being monitored by the Avengers when Danvers appears, asking for Fury. In a post-credits scene, Goose climbs onto Fury's desk and regurgitates the Tesseract. Cast * Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/ Vers/ Captain Marvel * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * Ben Mendelsohn as Talos/ Keller * Djimon Hounsou as Korath * Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser * Lashana Lynch as Maria Rambeau * Gemma Chan as Minn-Erva * Annette Bening as the Supreme Intelligence and Mar-Vell/ Dr. Wendy Larson * Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson * Jude Law as Yon-Rogg * Algenis Perez Soto as Att-Lass * Rune Tempte as Bron-Char * Akira Akbar as Monica Rambeau * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/ Captain America * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/ Hulk * Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes/ War Machine Category:Films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:Live-action films Category:Action films Category:Superhero films Category:Science-fiction films Category:Marvel Studios films Category:Disney films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films